


you’re my best friend (and i know i’m not yours)

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, friendship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Having a four person friend group can be difficult, especially when best friends are involved.
Relationships: Will Byers & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, minor will byers/mike wheeler - Relationship
Series: intraparty dynamics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	you’re my best friend (and i know i’m not yours)

“He’s your best friend, isn’t he?” Dustin asks Will as they watch Mike’s bike crest the hill after Lucas.

Will startles. “What?”

“Mike. He’s your best friend.”

“What— I— he’s—“ Dustin stops him with a knowing look. Will hangs his head. “Yeah, he is.”

Dustin gives him something between a smile and a grimace. “But you aren’t his.”

Will just sighs. “Lucas is.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think Mike loves you the most, but—“

Will emits a forced laugh. “Don’t make it sound so gay.”

Dustin gives him an unimpressed glare. “But,“ Dustin slings his arm around Will’s shoulders, his height making it slightly awkward, “it sucks, doesn’t it?”

Will looks at him, a bit surprised. “Mike’s your best friend, too?”

Dustin chuckles wryly. “No. You are.” As Will’s eyes widen, he adds, “It’s okay, really,” he relinquishes Will’s shoulders to gesture, “I get it. You’ve been friends since kindergarten, I got here in fourth grade, I get it.”

Will scuffs up dust. “I’m sorry.”

Dustin shrugs. “I’m just glad I get to be friends with you.”

Will ruffles Dustin’s hair. “Me too.”


End file.
